Reinventing Genji
by ilikereadingfanfic
Summary: Before Genji met Zenyatta, he was a broken, shell of a man. Through the omnic's teachings, he became one with himself. This is the story of how Zenyatta reinvented Genji. Rated K for potential violence.
1. Tōchaku

"Open the gates!"

"…the guards found him just outside the village walls…half-dead, it seems…"

"….can't make heads or tails of it….looks omnic…."

"….actually human….retrieve Angyo….get some water…"

"….snow clogged in his circuitry….a mess, I tell you….where is Angyo?"

"….I am not sure, brother….remove the visor…"

"….could have made this? What heaven could…."

"….know who he is and what he wants…..remove his weapons…."

"….what his name is….he's speaking, he's saying something…."

"He says his name is Genji Shimada."

—

Genji awoke to a feeling he had not experienced in quite a while. Warmth. As he opened his cybernetic eyes for the first time, he noticed he was wrapped in a thick, wool quilt. He examined the fabric, testing it with his metallic fingers. Such feelings of comfort seemed strange to him. Almost…dubious. He sat up and carefully scanned his surroundings. The quilt he was draped in was not laced with poison. The mat he lay on was not spiked. The frail, wooden walls that surrounded him did not seem to have anyone hiding behind them. " _Although they could use a little reinforcement"_ , Genji thought to himself. To his right, sunlight poured in through the balcony.

His circuitry fired up as he leapt to his feet, his body, rebooting as he recovered from his slumber. At this moment, Genji realised that the aching, burning sensation in his stomach had relieved itself. In fact, the young ninja felt…rejuvenated. The pain that had been subduing him for the last few months had disappeared. His affliction was gone. Genji allowed himself a sigh of relief. Worries of his mechanical organs failing from the inside dissipated, as he silently celebrated his newfound felicity.

However, this rapturous feeling did little to tell him of his current location. He remembered his long trek through the barren, icy wasteland. Signs embellished with unfamiliar characters that held no meaning to him. He remembered succumbing to the blizzard, lying face down in a mountain of snow. He remembered firm hands, dragging him through the flurry, soon followed by an easeful warmth. He remembered the same hands removing his visor. Flame. A hearth burning bright, illuminating giant, silver creatures. He remembered hot liquid being poured down his throat, an instant aphrodisiac. It tasted like honey. He had not tasted something so sweet since he was a young boy in Hanamura.

Suddenly, the image changed. He was back in Hanamura, just outside Shimada castle. His limbs, broken. His body, scorched. An overwhelming sense of pain came over him. He wanted to scream, but what was left of his vocal cords were strained, barely capable. He wanted to move, but every slight motion, every fleeting twitch, left him in pure, writhing agony. He wanted to cry, but all the liquid in his body had seemed to evaporate in the vicious heat that consumed him. He was dying. Blood escaped from every incisive wound inflicted on his body. The only thing that hurt him more was the knowledge that his own brother had orchestrated his suffering. _Hanzo_. He had broken his heart. Genji prayed to the gods to end his suffering, quickly. He looked up. Surprisingly enough, staring back at him, was a literal angel.

 _"Please, do not move! My name is Angela Ziegler. You are badly hurt. Help is on the way. What is your name?"_

 _"What is your name?"_

Genji barely managed to choke out his name.

" _G-Genji…Genji…Shimada…"_

The last thing he remembered was waking up, covered in sheets. He shuddered. Although he was made of steel, some things still managed to pierce his armour. For one, the blistering cold. Genji was not aware that his protective exterior was in need of repairs. Nor did he realise that, despite being cybernetic, extreme temperatures still affected him, especially as his armour slowly deteriorated. Genji grabbed the quilt from the floor. and draped it over his shoulders. Feeling inquisitive as to where he was, he stepped out onto the balcony. His bionic eyes quickly adapted to the glare.

Before him was a blank canvas of white. Snow covered mountains. A clear, bright sky. Cherry blossom petals floating in the air as they caught the wind. A breathtaking view that left only sorrowful memories. For a split-second, Genji thought he was back in Japan. Below him, were meditating figures draped in red and gold robes. He recognised the outfits from temples back in Hanamura. " _Monks_." He was in a monastery. Genji smiled. He liked monks. Peaceful people, never meddling in other's affairs. Kind folk. He remembered, as a child, how a smiling monk handed him and his brother a packet of sweets. This led to him and Hanzo spending most of their time hanging around the temple, palms outstretched like beggars, pestering the robed men for candy, who were seemingly happy to oblige. " _Onīsan! Onīsan!_ " they would yell, and sugary snacks would fall into their greedy little hands. Genji quickly discarded of the bittersweet reminiscence.

It seemed as they were indeed, monks. They wore the same robes. They held the same, humble mannerisms akin to a monk. " _If it looks like a monk, walks like a monk…_ " Genji thought to himself. But a closer look revealed to him, however, that these monks were unlike the ones he saw as a child. They seemed….shiny? He squinted at the figures below. Metallic, silver men. Genji gasped. They were…

"Omnics?!" he exclaimed.

A sudden rap on the door halted Genji's surprise. He instinctively reached for his _katana_ , only to find that it wasn't there. Neither was his _wakizashi_. Another knock. A resonant, metallic voice came from behind the door.

"May I come in?"

Genji quickly ran over his defence capabilities. His bionic modifications were running at a paltry 45%. His swift strike ability was disabled. Without a sword, he was unable to call upon his dragonstrike. No matter. He still had his trusty shurikens packed into his arms. Plus, provided he was unable to fight, a quick check confirmed he was still capable of climbing out the balcony. Whilst Genji was still formulating a potential escape plan, the door slowly opened. Genji found himself face to face with an omnic. Like most omnics, the stranger was a humanoid. He was made of steel, coated entirely in silver, save for a few segments which appeared to be formed out of gold. Nine, shiny blue lights formed a perfect square on the omnic's forehead. What set the stranger apart from the other omnics Genji was used to was that this one was adorned with the red and gold robes of a monk. Genji thought this was the strangest thing had ever seen until he realised the monk was floating. He sat, cross legged, a tray of food in his lap, hovering in the air, to the point where he was almost face to face with the ninja. The omnic held up a reassuring hand.

"I apologise if I have intruded. A lack of response gave me the impression that you were still asleep." His voice seemed to echo, resonating within Genji's mind.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Genji asked, rather dubiously.

"Calm yourself, my friend. You are in the home of the Shambali. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta", the omnic replied.

A long silence followed. Genji stared at Zenyatta in disbelief, only the physical sight of the monk tethering him to reality, reassuring him that he was was not dreaming this.

"I am very confused. How did I get here?"

"We found you outside the village - nearing an icy grave. My brothers brought you into the temple and revived you."

Genji rubbed the back of his head. "I remember….drinking something?"

"Tea, I believe. And some soup."

"You fed me?" Genji asked, shocked.

"Yes. I must admit, your appearance puzzled us momentarily. We believed you to be omnic, until your mask was removed", Zenyatta calmly responded.

"I ate?"

"Yes. You appeared to be quite hungry."

 _Hunger._ That was the pain that had bothered him for so long. He had been hungry. Genji was stunned. Due to his technologically-increased metabolism, he had no need to eat on a regular basis. Apparently, however, great periods without sustenance still affected him, albeit on a much longer scale. He almost wanted to kick himself. How obvious.

"You _are_ human, correct?", Zenyatta politely inquired.

Genji scoffed. Him? Human? He was a miscreation. A twisted experiment of medicine and technology, a stain on the face of nature. He shouldn't even be alive. Regardless of all the bionic advancements, Genji felt great disgust towards his own body. To call himself human would be an insult to humanity.

"No, I am not" Genji said curtly.

The monk inspected him curiously. "Then you are omnic?"

Genji laughed. "I am neither, brother. I am my own breed."

Zenyatta's tone changed to one of cheerful excitement. "How intriguing! Neither man, nor machine. I sensed you had a troubled energy about you."

"Uhh….alright?" Genji did not want to offend his host, but he was rather annoying.

"You are an omnic?" inquired Genji.

"Yes."

"Yet you wear the cloth of a holy man. Like a monk. I am very confused."

Zenyatta tilted his head curiously. "You are not familiar with the Shambali?"

"I'm afraid not."

Zenyatta clapped his hands. "How wonderful! You must see more. But first…" The monk picked the tray up from his lap and placed it onto the table. "Eat. After your meal, you are encouraged to explore our home. When you are finished, you may find me at the shrine. Brother Mondatta will want to meet you."

Genji gawked at the small meal before him, unsure of what to do with it. Zenyatta noticed the young man's uncertainty. "You do remember how to eat, don't you?" he asked. Genji nodded slowly.

Zenyatta's face lit up. "Good. I wish you a good meal." He gave a short bow, and turned to leave.

"Wait, monk." Genji started. "Where are my weapons?"

The omnic turned his head. "Your swords are being kept by the guards. They will be returned to you. In time", he added.

"What? No, they belong to me! I want them now!" Genji cried.

"They are in good hands. Rest assured, they will be returned to you."

Zenyatta perked up. "Do not dwell in the past. Do not dream of the future. Concentrate the mind on the present moment. You understand, don't you Genji Shimada?"

As the proverb was absorbed by the young ninja, the monk was out the door before Genji could ask how Zenyatta knew his name.

—

After slurping down the tea, and devouring the bread, Genji remembered how much of a joy it was to eat food again. Ever since he was "upgraded" by Dr Ziegler, he was surprised that he could even _taste_ , let alone eat. One of few things that still tethered him to his humanity. He sighed. The flatbread filled him up, but he wished he could have one more chance to taste ramen again. He had not eaten a proper meal since he left Overwatch. A pang of guilt hit him as he found himself longing for the days past, where a hearty, delicious meal was always provided in the mess hall. Where the air was cool, and the bed's were cozy. Where Angela's smiling face brightened his mornings. Genji shook his head. _"Those days are long gone_ ", he thought.

Much to his delight, the tea that Zenyatta had provided was not only delicious, but stimulating as well, as Genji felt a boost of invigoration coursing through his veins as he explored the monastery. Genji had never seen anywhere like it. It was a beautiful, picturesque, scene. The architecture, similar to temples he had seen in Japan. Statues, elephants and lions, watched over the monastery, adorned with jewels and gold. The wind carried the sweet sound of bells and chimes throughout the entire temple. In the distance, he spotted a green flag, blowing aimlessly in the wind. On it, was a strange symbol. Three circles, forming a trifecta, over an arrow. Genji deduced that the symbol must have been the mark of the so-called Shambali. A community of omnic monks.

For an omnic-run monastery, Genji deemed it would be appropriate that more technology would be incorporated into their buildings, as is the norm for omnic residences. To his surprise, the whole place seemed entirely man-made. Brick laid upon brick, clay and dirt showed that the monastery was built entirely by hand. It seemed as if news of his arrival had spread around the temple. No matter where he went, a few monks followed him in tow, waiting to see what he would do next. Pointing. Jabbering. This did little to alleviate Genji's awkward feeling of antipathy, only annoying him further, making him feel like an animal. Astonishingly, Genji found that there were human monks living among the omnics as well. He would later learn that there were an equal amount of humans and omnics living together in the temple. In perfect balance.

As he concluded his tour, Genji remembered Zenyatta's instructions to find him "at the shrine". Even though the omnic left no instructions as to where exactly said shrine _was_ , Genji figured the large edifice, peeking out over the horizon may be what the monk had referred to.

Sure enough, Zenyatta sat, hovering in midair, patiently waiting as Genji ambled his way to the heart of the monastery. He looked up. Before him stood the shrine. It was magnificent, barely overshadowed by the mountain beside it. As Genji stood in awe, admiring the view, Zenyatta approached him.

"Good. You are here. Follow me" said the omnic. As they made their way up the steps, Zenyatta turned to Genji.

"How was your meal?"

"It was…it was fine. Thank you."

"Ah, good. I'm glad. And I trust you have explored our monastery?" Zenyatta inquired.

"Yes. I have."

"What do you think?"

Genji took a deep breath. "I've never seen anything like it. It's magnificent."

Zenyatta emitted a hearty, electronic laugh. "Such is the reaction of many a newcomer who finds their way to our gates", he chortled.

"You have visitors?" Genji asked.

"Oh yes. Many come seeking knowledge. Others seek sanctuary. But most of our visitors come to find enlightenment, and join the Shambali" replied Zenyatta, hovering over the last step. The interior of the building was even prettier than the outside.

"People have come here to join you?"

"Look around. You notice, there are humans here as well?"

Genji nodded.

"There are many who don't believe in what we try to teach. Some who say our practices are futile, and are lessons, ludicrous." Zenyatta smiled. "But there are just as many who believe in our teachings. The strongest supporter of omnic rights usually finds their way to our home."

"So that's what you are? A…omnic rights…group?"

Zenyatta sat straight. "The Shambali are more than a simple political group. We are a society. We dedicate ourselves to balance, equality, and peace. But Mondatta will explain further."

"Who is..Mondatta?"

"I am."

Genji turned to expose the voice's origin. Another omnic, similar to Zenyatta, only gleaming, shiny and white. Draped in a pure, white cloak, the stranger revealed himself.

"I am Tekartha Mondatta. I am the leader of the Shambali."

—

 _First story! Let me know what you think :)_


	2. The Doctor

Mondatta had explained to Genji who the Shambali were. He explained their history, how Mondatta and a group of his fellow omnics experienced a "spiritual awakening." How they abandoned their lives as simple service robots to establish a community within the Himalayan mountains. He described the long years of meditation within the sanctum of the monastery. Genji listened to Mondatta, as he and Zenyatta escorted the omnic guru down the mountain steps.

"A decade passed, as we meditated on the nature of existence. Month upon month flew by as we looked to decipher the secret of life." spoke Mondatta, as he slowly climbed. "Eventually, we came to a conclusion. We believe that omnic life and human life are no different. Though we may be artificial, we possess a soul. Have you ever heard of a man named Alan Turing?"

Genji shook his head.

"Roughly a century ago, at the dawn of omnic life, a human by the name of Alan Turing developed the world's first computer. Turing believed that man and machine were so similar, that hypothetically, a robot could be confused as human. The core ideology of the Shambali is established on Turing's thesis. We believe that the human soul and the soul of an omnic are not dissimilar."

"Tell me, Genji. Are we not, at this very moment, alive? And if all creatures that live have a mind and a spirit, does that not include omnic-kind? We are all the same creature under the Iris."

"The Iris?" asked Genji.

Mondatta smiled. "The eye, Genji. The oculus. It watches us. Discerns us. And to it, we are all the same. Humans and machines, both equal under it's watchful gaze. The Iris sees all, and we are but _pupils_ to it." The monk chuckled at his own joke.

"When all of life passes into the Iris, only then, will we all live in harmony. Coexistence, as the highest existence." added Zenyatta solemnly.

"So true, brother. So, young Shimada. What do you believe?" Mondatta queried.

The monk's solemn gaze convinced Genji that his opinion on omnic rights would be better off kept to himself. Truth was, Genji did not feel a sense of attachment with omnics. In fact, he did not even particularly like omnics. Omnics were the cause of the first war between man and machine. As a child, he had seen footage on the news of soldiers being gunned down by huge, titan like monstrosities, bullets showering entire squadrons with lead.

He remembered covering his eyes as the sound of giant beasts of steel filled the television screen with blood. Infernal machines, rampaging through charred ruins of cities they had brought down, killing without mercy, without regard for human life. He remembered as he and his brother cowered as their father drunkenly cursed the omnics, spit flying, hands firmly gripped around a bottle of sake. He remembered as his father forced him to watch. _"See this?! You see this boys? These are your enemies! Despicable agents of hell! They must be destroyed!"_ he yelled, as he held a sniffling Hanzo's head in place, forcing his eyes open. From that day on, no omnics were permitted anywhere near Shimada castle.

As far as Genji was concerned, omnics were bad news. The fact that he could even be _considered_ one of them made him nauseated with loathing. However, the Shambali had been kind to him thus far. It was only honourable that he tried not to offend them.

"A compelling thought," he finally stated, quite coldly. He then realised Zenyatta had been examining him quite intensely. It felt odd. The omnic's gaze penetrated Genji's soul, if he even had one. He had a strange feeling that Zenyatta had seen everything Genji had just contemplated.

"What?" Genji asked.

"I sense a disquiet in your soul, Genji Shimada." stated Zenyatta curtly. "A storm of anxiety and fear."

"As do I, brother." added Mondatta. "Our new friend would do well to sit in on our teachings. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two."

Genji laughed. "You wish for me to join the Shambali? To participate in your cause?

"Nay, friend. I wish only for you to listen to what we have to say. To learn something."

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Besides, I don't think I'll look any good in a robe."

"You misunderstand my intentions."

"Oh, I think I understand very clearly. You want me to join, so you can parade me around as a symbol of omnic and human unity. You want me to be a stark example of your philosophy, to spread the message of _love_ and _harmony_ by flaunting my half-man, half-machine body to anyone who wishes to see. To that I say, no thank you. I _respectfully_ , decline," Genji snapped.

The two omnics looked at each other wearily. Mondatta sighed. "If that is what you have decided."

The group finally reached the last step of their icy path down the mountain. Genji peered down the valley. Shortly ahead of them, nestled within the snow, was a charming little hamlet. The buzz of children playing, animals baying, and men labouring the day away chimed throughout the valley.

"This is the village of Sahajart. It is home to many of our followers, most of them locals of this region. You are permitted to stay here as long as you need to. A room is being prepared for you as we speak," stated Mondatta. "When you first arrived here, we noticed that your body was in bad need of maintenance. Find Angyo, the village doctor. He will take care of you."

The monk bowed deeply. "Till we meet again, young Shimada."

"Hold on." cut in Genji, holding up his hand in assertion. "I am still without my swords. I was told they would be returned to me."

Zenyatta spoke. "Your weapons are within your lodgings. They were taken away to assure that you were not a threat to our people. You have been deemed otherwise. Goodbye, Genji." And the monks turned and began their long journey back up the mountain, before Genji could even protest.

As he entered the village of Sahajart, he noticed that it was, along with the monastery, mixed-species. Omnic and humans co-existed, working together, sharing meals, untouched by any political differences. Genji rolled his eyes. He imagined Mondatta's voice. _"A perfect example of harmony. They all live under the watch of the Iris._ "

He watched as a human child ran lovingly into the arms of an omnic female. The child kissed her mechanical mother on her face.

The nausea returned to Genji's stomach. He felt like ripping the girl from the mother's arms, and returning her to her _real_ mother. The female robot spotted Genji, and quickly took her child inside.

"Strange…"

—

"Agh!"

Genji cringed as another loose wire was affixed into place.

"Hold still, please. Squirming will only make this more unpleasant."

The engineering required to upkeep Genji's bionic body running was thankfully, quite lenient. When Dr. Ziegler had rebuilt him years ago, she did a good job of making sure that Genji's maintenance was always running in peak condition. She had designed him so that his body could withstand long periods of stress without need of repairs. However, ever since he abandoned Overwatch, lax attention to his well-being had caused certain parts of his body to become decrepit. Luckily, the village was home to a very reliable technician/doctor, Angyo.

Angyo was an omnic, originally built for medical care, who had learned how to treat both omnic, and human damage. A beneficial asset to have in a mixed-kind village. However, Genji could have appreciated more _gentle_ hands to fix him, he thought, as he lay face down on the operating table. Angyo did not possess the caring touch that Angela had. Sparks flew over his head as the omnic went to work on his body.

"Ow!"

"Did I not tell you to hold still?" the doctor asked firmly.

"You are not exactly being very delicate," Genji grumbled. Angyo shook his head. "I am an omnic and human doctor. You are neither. I'm still trying to decipher your...unique physiology."

Genji felt a slight pang of shame. Of course, his aberration of a body inconvenienced every doctor that had taken care of him. His recesses were a vile blend of organic matter and artificial circuitry. How disgusting. How unnatural. How could anyone be prepared to fix him?

"Your...fourth lumbar has appeared to have shifted. It will need to be aligned."

Genji swallowed. "You are unable to fix it?"

The omnic sighed. "I'm afraid I _can_ fix it. Just not in any pleasurable manner," he answered regrettably. Angyo then produced a blowtorch from his arm. "I'll have to weld it back into place. Just try not to move. Or scream."

"…Weld?" Genji repeated weakly.

A sudden glare of explosive light followed by rapid blue sparks filled the room, as Genji gripped onto the edge of the table, gritting his teeth.

He _hated_ himself.

—

Regardless of the pain during, the surgery had been a complete success. Genji felt renewed as he paced around the room. He felt faster. More streamlined. He no longer felt the same pressing sensation on his lower back that had pestered him so much. He stretched his legs. He could feel his mobility systems working their magic, as lactic acid pumped through his veins. As he limbered up, Angyo sat in his chair, washing the blood and oil from his tools.

"I suggest you sit down for a while. Let yourself acclimate to your new body." said Angyo.

Genji nodded. "Thank you again, Angyo. I am in your debt." He bowed.

The old omnic's lights lit up. "Think nothing of it. I'm just glad I could help."

Genji sat down on a worn silk mat. He flexed his wrist. His shuriken stars popped out, without delay. The doctor had done a good job of repairing his broken defence systems. He wondered how much further he could launch these. Angyo eyed Genji carefully.

As the doctor polished the last bit of blood from his surgical equipment, he decided to strike up a conversation with the ninja. "So I must ask, _sāhab_. What brings you to Sahajart, if not to join the Shambali?"

Genji sighed. "Is that the only reason people ever come up here?" he asked.

"No, not quite. Merchants come in on a regular basis for trade, which keeps our village afloat. Sometimes, however, we are visited by…less desirable folk." The omnic grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"We've had a fair share of assassins visit the temple. Non-believers. Those unsympathetic to the Shambali, who wish to silence our preachings. The monks make quick work of them." Angyo turned to him.

"You haven't come here to kill us, have you?" he asked, half jokingly, half serious.

"Uh…No."

"Good. It would be a shame to waste all that time fixing you just to kill you later," the omnic stated, turning back to his tools.

"Are you part of the Shambali, Angyo?" Genji asked.

The doctor laughed, amused at that notion. "No, I'm just a believer. Truthfully, I _would_ be a monk if they had let me marry, but alas…" Angyo shrugged. "The heart is stronger than the mind, yes? If I had either."

"It does seem that Sahajart is solely populated by… _believers_." Genji stated.

"Every single one. Every other day, one of the Shambali will come down from the monastery to share with us their knowledge. The whole village attends. Quite an experience. You should come."

Genji stayed silent. Angyo decided to change the subject. "Anyway, you didn't answer my first question. Why have you come here?"

Genji didn't know how to answer that question. Why was he here, in the desolate mountains of the Himalayas, when he could be anywhere else in the world? When he deserted Overwatch, and began his life as a nomad, he didn't really have an idea of what he was searching for. Sanctuary? A place he could call home? He knew that was impossible, as no right-minded society would accept him as one of their own. Genji contemplated his long journey around the world. Searching. For some sort of meaning.

He had crossed into the Nepali borders a month ago. He had heard surviving Shimada clan members had took refuge there, and he sought to destroy them. After long weeks of searching, the information had proven to be false, and Genji was trapped in Nepal, without purpose. A month of frantic hunting had led him to collapse of exhaustion outside the village of Sahajart, and that's where he was today. Still unsure of how to answer the omnic's question, Genji relented.

"I do not know. But I don't plan to stay here long."

Angyo stared at him curiously. "You're very loud, you realise?"

Genji frowned. "What?" he asked.

The doctor sighed. "Oh my poor friend. You really don't know, do you?" Angyo couldn't refrain from laughing.

Genji did not enjoy Angyo's secrecy. "What? What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Never you mind, my friend. There is still a lot I do not know about you. This could be useful. Worry not, you will be told in time." Angyo replied, smiling knowingly.

Annoyed and mystified, Genji chose not to let Angyo indulge in his confusion, saying nothing. The doctor chuckled, holding his hands up in assurance.

"Don't mind me, _sāhab._ I'm just an old medical droid with a twisted sense of humor." he laughed. "Nevertheless, you are welcome to stay longer. My wife, Sacha, can make you some warm _chai_."

Genji stood up. "You are too kind, old man. But I was told that a room was prepared for me. I'd like to see it."

"Well if you must." Angyo dusted off his hands. "You are welcome to come back any time, whether it be for repairs, or what-not."

"You've done a fantastic job. I wish you a good day." replied Genji.

"And to you as well. Walk in harmony, and may the Iris watch over you."

Genji decided to ignore the last remark, and bowed once more, and left Angyo's study. As he made his way to the front door, he was greeted by Angyo's wife. A human.

" _Of course._ " Genji rolled his eyes as he left the home of the good doctor.

—


	3. The Sermon

Days passed, and the villagers of Sahajart had gotten used to seeing Genji traipse around town. That's really all he did, anyway. Besides holing himself in his little room, all the ninja did was explore, turning his nose up in disgust at the coexistence spectacle. Dryly responding to stranger's greetings and well-wishes, or ignoring them completely, the residents of Sahajart soon grew a little tired of his presence. Villagers who tried to start a conversation with him were met with cold, blank stares. Genji had no intention of being neighbourly.

On some days, Genji would practice throwing his shuriken in a secluded spot at the edge of the village, tossing them into a tree, digging them out, then repeating. The village children sat and watched from a safe distance, as Genji tossed star after star, stripping bark and leaves off the poor sapling. The children applauded after each throw, yet Genji did little to make them feel welcome. In fact, he secretly wished that they'd leave him alone.

One day, Genji found Angyo at his door with a shovel in hand. "You've been here a week, and you've not lifted a finger to help around here," the omnic complained. "If you are going to stay here, you will do your part."

Genji relented. It was only fair.

Truthfully, the men of the village secretly wished Angyo hadn't put Genji to work with them, as they found themselves trying to distance themselves from the ninja at all times, as to avoid moments of awkward silence that would otherwise kill the pleasant mood. As the men shoveled snow off the village footpaths, Genji was given a wide berth. Genji was not a bad at his new job, nor did he complain about the workload, but the men truly wished he'd just stay inside. One day, one of them made the mistake of striking up a conversation with the surly ninja.

A young omnic by the name of Gaurav came and gave Genji a friendly pat on the back. "I wished the Iris blessed me with your programming, brother. Then I'd be able to shovel twice as hard! Tell me, what is your model?"

Genji spoke quietly, yet coldly: "Touch me again, _brother_ , and you'll never have to work another day in your life."

Genji spoke only this, yet his death-like gaze spoke a thousand words to the omnic, as Gaurav gulped and backed away. From then on, no omnic would dare go near him.

For better or worse, the villagers never had to worry about slipping on ice. Regardless of his attitude, the young ninja worked hard. He'd wake up early, skip breakfast, and report straight to the next designated pile of snow, shovel in hand. He would work all day until his job was finished, where he would then be the first to leave. As the sun set, bowls of warm stew were provided to and the men by their wives, who ate and laughed together. Genji would quietly nod, and then take his meal back to his home, where he would eat by himself. He would then revisit his favorite secluded spot in the village where he would practice throwing his shuriken, then packed it in early so as not to disturb sleeping villagers with noise. He would then return to his home, and promptly fall asleep.

Every other day, a Shambali monk visited, and the entire village flocked to the town square as the monk gave his sermon. Genji watched bitterly from afar, watching the town's folk listening earnestly, in harmonious rapport. The children were seated the nearest, as the human monk smiled at each of them as he recited his teachings. Genji saw the familiar faces of his fellow labourers, listening intently, their wives, held closely. He saw Angyo and his wife standing, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head leaning on his. As the sermon was concluded, Genji turned to leave. Yet the sound of clapping and cheering followed him along his lonesome path back to his dorm.

As the morning sun rose, signalling a new day, the cockerel's cry awakened Genji from his nightmares. Genji grumbled and got up. After fixing his bed, he grabbed his shovel and got ready for another day of hard work. He opened the door. Waiting directly outside, was Tekhartha Zenyatta. Genji jumped.

"For heaven's sake! You startled me."

"Why are you here?" asked the monk.

"…Excuse me?"

"Why. Are. You. Here?" he repeated, calmly, yet deliberately.

Genji snapped at him. "Don't get your wires crossed, monk. As soon as my body returns to full power, I'll be out of this stupid village."

Zenyatta crossed his arms. He did not hover. Instead, the monk stood, firmly planted outside Genji's door, and he was frankly, unmoved by Genji's nonsense.

"We both know that your systems have been fully operational for days now. Angyo made sure of that himself. He told me so."

"Well he was wrong. Apparently, he didn't do a good job, and my central balance system is still damaged." Genji fibbed.

Genji barely saw Zenyatta's palm thrust into his sternum, as the monk moved with almost supernatural-like speed. The punch didn't really hurt, but the impact sent Genji flying across the room, where he crashed into the table, shattering it.

"It would appear so," stated Zenyatta.

"Why would you do that?! Look what you've done!" Genji fumed. The carefully crafted table had been reduced to scraps.

Zenyatta ignored him. "The young warrior - who has conquered himself, is far greater than the one that has conquered thousands." Zenyatta commanded. "Congratulations Genji Shimada. You have conquered yourself. With your sheer apathy, sloth, and ineptitude."

"You dare accuse me of being lazy?!" Genji roared. "I have spent hours- nay, _days_ of my own time, shovelling snow out of your damn village, without any damn thanks. Well, you can forget about it. I quit."

"You've shoveled every last inch of snow there was. There's nothing left to shovel. And who would have thought that that would be a crowning achievement for _you_? Genji Shimada. A mighty warrior, now a common groundskeeper."

"You know nothing about me, monk. And you have overstepped your boundaries." Genji got up and dusted himself off.

"I think not." Zenyatta said firmly. "You have made yourself comfortable in our village. You have eaten our food. You've repaid the villagers in labor, but not much else. You seem to have no intention of leaving; you've made no effort to plan a departure. So you stay. Fine. But you've offended every individual you've come into contact with, and your curmudgeon attitude has brought the whole village down," the monk scolded.

Genji stood defiantly, challenging Zenyatta. "What do you care? I've worked hard for these people! So what if I don't speak to them? What have they done for me?!"

"The people of this village do not deserve to be treated like rubbish. You should be ashamed of your actions, Shimada. You've insulted us with your presence."

Genji's mind raced as he secretly devised thousands of methods to reduce the monk to a pile of sparking fuselage. He imagined cutting off the omnic's head with one swing of his blade, then kicking it down the mountain, watching it bounce off of every rock and cliff.

"I invite you to try, Genji." challenged Zenyatta.

"Excuse me?"

"If you wish to cut off my head and kick it down the mountain, I invite you to try." Zenyatta calmly stated.

Genji's jaw dropped, as he stared at the monk in fear. _"He can read my thoughts?!"_

"Yes Genji. Everyone can."

The ninja stood, dumbfounded. "H-how…how is this possible? How are you doing that?!"

The omnic tilted his head. "You really don't know, do you?"

"NO! What is it? How come everyone seems to know what I'm thinking?!" Genji cried.

A sighing noise emitted from the monk's speaker. "Not everyone Genji. Only omnics."

"I…what do you mean?"

"Omnics communicate two ways. One, is verbally. The second way is omnic-exclusive."

"Omnics were originally built to transmit and receive code. That way, new programming could be downloaded within a single unit without having to crack open the mainframe. When we achieved self-awareness, we found that we could transmit messages through one another via code, through wifi signals. The humans called it telepathy. In reality, it was simple computer code being sent from unit to unit. That is why in the first omnic crisis, messages and battle strategies were delivered and distributed faster, giving omnic's the advantage." Zenyatta made the same sighing noise. "Here, I'll prove it."

"What do you mea-"

" _Hello Genji_." The words invaded his mind, and Genji froze.

"Is that you?"

" _Yes."_ Zenyatta switched back to speaking. "Useful, is it not?"

Genji sputtered. It was chilling to hear another voice in his mind that was not his own. He felt violated.

"Like it or not Genji, you are, at least partially, omnic. You may not know it, but you've been transmitting code to every omnic within your range. They know what you've been thinking about them."

His mind raced. He remembered as the female omnic fearfully turned away as Genji thought about taking her child. He thought of Gaurav, and his fellow workers who feared him. The image of Angyo, peering at him solemnly, saying, " _You're very loud, you realise?"_ Every omnic that he had ever met following his rebirth, had known what he had thought of them. For the first time today, Genji felt abashed. How rude of him.

Zenyatta saw everything Genji did. "It appears that no one taught you how to differentiate thought and code. Tell me, Genji. Why do you hate omnics so much? Why do you hate yourself?"

"You cannot even begin to comprehend my troubles, Zenyatta. You know nothing of my past," Genji whispered.

"I was not made in a factory like you were. I was human once. Fully human. And fate cursed me to live as what I am today. A miscreation."

The monk nodded solemnly. "Fate has a funny way of doing that, yes?" Suddenly, the omnics feet were lifted off the ground, as Zenyatta began levitating. He crossed his legs and sat up straight.

"Take a seat. Tell me your story friend. I will do my best to listen."

—

Zenyatta did not appear one bit as surprised as Genji thought he would. As Genji retold his life story, how he was born into the Shimada criminal empire, at the height of it's power, how he was betrayed by his own brother, and left to die, how he was rebuilt and augmented with a new bionic body, Zenyatta never interrupted once. Instead, the monk only peered further and further into Genji's soul, determined to unravel his mystery.

"…they offered me a choice. I could either return to Japan in shame, or I could join Overwatch, and help them bring down the Shimada clan." Genji paused. "You have heard of Overwatch, right?" he asked unsurely. He didn't know how fast news traveled to this desolate place.

"Yes, of course." Zenyatta replied. He made a motion with his hand for Genji to continue speaking.

"It was not a hard choice for me to make. With the help of Overwatch, all of the Shimada clan fell, by my hand."

"And Hanzo?" Zenyatta asked.

Genji bit his lip. "He escaped before we could get to him. No one knows where he is now."

Zenyatta nodded. "So you took your revenge on the men who wronged you, save your brother. What happened afterwards?"

"With the Shimada clan out of the way, I outlived my usefulness in the eyes of my peers." He remembered Angela's smile. "Some of them, anyway. To them, I was an omnic. An outsider. An enemy, capable of killing them in their sleep if I wished. The feeling was mutual. I had expected thanks, and only received distrust and fear."

"I realised that no sane person would ever accept me, and I'd be better off alone, where my hideous presence wouldn't bother anyone."

"So you left?" Zenyatta asked.

"There was an…incident. A conflict within the Swiss headquarters that resulted in massive explosion, claiming the lives of two fellow members of my group. In the following days to come, Overwatch would be disbanded, and members were being hunted down by the authorities. I used this disorder to my advantage, and abandoned my fellow teammates."

"I traveled for a long time, searching for a place where I could die alone. Through the hand of fate, I was brought here."

Zenyatta stroked his chin. "You believe that fate brought you here? That fate cursed you to this life?" Genji nodded. "And you have accepted your fate?" Zenyatta inquired.

"I don't really have a choice."

Zenyatta shrugged. "The man who accepts his fate….yet doesn't accept himself. Interesting." he mused.

"Well Genji, it would seem to me that you have accepted that the past is out of your hands. That is a good start." The omnic continued to speak. "But while fate has led you to where you are now, _destiny_ still awaits you."

Genji laughed. "I have no destiny, Zenyatta. Maybe I did once. But not anymore."

"And within that is where the problem lies." Zenyatta shook his head. "Every experience you've had, no matter how terrible it may seem, hides within it, a blessing of some kind. The goal is to find it. With each step you take, you close in on your destiny." Zenyatta paused. "I believe it is in _my_ destiny to help you achieve yours."

The thought of Zenyatta as his mentor was so ludicrous to the ninja, that he could not help but laugh some more. " _You_ will find my destiny for me?

"No. No one can find what we truly desire but ourselves. No one can, no one may. We must walk the path on our own." Zenyatta proclaimed wisely. "All I can do is guide you along the way."

"Zenyatta you are kind. And I truly apologise for offending you. But I am on a journey that I must take alone. I would not want to waste your time." Genji stood up.

"I've decided. I'll leave first thing tomorrow."

The monk shook his head. "As you follow along this path, each stone you pass will fill your pockets, and burden you along the way. You will not find peace beyond our gates. Peace comes from within."

"You must learn that running away from our problems does not vanquish them. Stop leaving, and you will arrive. Stop seeking, and you will see. Stop running away and you will be found."

"Don't you see, Genji? You inner turmoil, your strife. They have brought you to where you are today. All your life you've been faced with adversity. And adversity is an opportunity for change. There is chaos within you, there is no doubt about that. I can show you the path, Genji. I will teach you."

"I see what you are. You divide yourself, and let both sides fight over your soul. You want to be whole? Then you must embrace tranquility. Join the Shambali, Genji. Let me show you the path."

Before Genji could even formulate a response, he was interrupted by the loud clang of the village bell. Genji peered out the door. The villagers were making their way to the town square. It was time for another lesson from the Shambali.

"This is why you're here, isn't it? You want me to listen to you speak." Genji whispered.

"It's not for me. It's for the people. You owe them this." Zenyatta stopped hovering, and planted his feet on the ground. He barely came up to Genji's chin, but Genji somehow felt smaller than a grain of rice. "I need to collect a few things before I start the lesson. You will attend? Or will you lock yourself away as you did so many times before?" he suggested. He bowed. "If you do decide to join, I want you to sit with the children. It's a better view."

Before the monk left for his sermon, he decided to ask one last question. "Tell me Genji, do you know what Sahajart means?"

"No. What does it mean?"

He couldn't distinguish Zenyatta's expression, but the lights on his forehead shone brightly. An omnic smile, he would later learn.

"Harmony."

—

Every fiber in Genji's body, artificial _and_ organic, yearned to be anywhere but here.

"Excuse me," Genji repeated as he made his way through the throng of villagers. He tried not to make any eye contact, as he caught many a dirty look as he tried to get to the front of the crowd. As he passed villager after villager, he felt more and more unwelcome.

"Why is he here? He's not welcome here," whispered one.

"Don't worry. Brother Zenyatta will cast him out like the heathen he is," replied another.

Genji cheeks became warm with embarrassment. Had he really managed to offend every single person in town? Was he that rude? He looked around. The omnics were giving him a wide berth, and the humans followed.

Just as he was about to reach the front row, two strangers blocked his path, one omnic, one human. Genji recognised them as fellow labourers, friends of Gaurav, the omnic he had threatened. They stood guard, arms crossed.

" _You are not welcome here,"_ he heard.

He braced himself for a punch. Maybe even worse. He sensed he was moments away from being torn apart in a riot.

"Genji? Is that you?" He heard a familiar voice.

Behind the two omnics was Angyo, setting a child down in the front row.

"It is you! Genji! It is good to see you!" Angyo exclaimed.

The doctor approached the two men. "Excuse me gentlemen. You are blocking the way."

As the two thugs resigned to their seats, Angyo swung his arm around Genji's shoulder. "I knew you'd come eventually. And you've chosen a good day as well! Brother Zenyatta really knows how to capture his audience."

"He told me to come. To sit near the front," Genji said quietly.

"Of course! Of course, my boy. Here." Angyo turned to the child behind him. "Hasita, would you mind making room for my friend here?" Hasita nodded shyly. She couldn't have been more than two years old. He turned back to Genji. "This is my friend, Hasita. This is her first sermon as well."

Genji awkwardly waved to the infant, who giggled in return. Feeling a little bit more relaxed, Genji sat down on the silk mat that had been provided for the children. As Angyo returned to his own seat, Hasita decided to climb into Genji's lap.

"Hey! Get out of there!" he said. But the child had already gotten comfortable. Genji smiled, as he realised this was the first time a human being has been _this_ close to him in a long time. A hush fell over the crowd, as the lesson was about to begin.

Zenyatta entered the square quite unceremoniously, yet he was greeted with thundering cheers and applause. He waved as the villagers praised him. This was the loudest response Genji had ever heard from the crowd during a sermon. They really seemed to love this particular monk.

"Zenyatta! Zenyatta!" they called.

"Lead us to the light brother!" a man cried.

The monk smiled as he came before the large throng amassed before him. Genji noticed something odd about him. Eight, hovering spherical orbs about the size of a baseball orbited his neck. They appeared to be made out of steel, yet they shone as brightly as a bar of gold.

"Zenyatta! Will you juggle for us?" one child asked. The other children pleaded as well, starting their own little chant. "Juggle! Juggle! Juggle!" they cried.

Genji thought the omnic would ignore them, as it was an incredibly informal request. Zenyatta sighed, and smiled brightly. Suddenly, the orbs began to dance around Zenyatta, chasing each other rapidly in a circular motion, as the monk conducted their movement with his hands. The children cheered, and the adults laughed. Genji smiled. Zenyatta was a crowd pleaser.

"As entertaining as they may be, these orbs are more than a simple party trick, aren't they?" Zenyatta asked the crowd jokingly, who responded with more laughter. This made Genji wonder as to what exactly the orbs did. Concluding his act, the monk recalled the orbs back to their original spot around his neck. With a flick of his hands, they now surrounded the crowd, seemingly illuminating the already sunny day. "Orbs of harmony. Embrace tranquility, brothers and sisters." Zenyatta raised his hands, calling for a silence.

"Good morning my children."

"Good morning brother!" echoed the crowd.

Zenyatta's face beamed. "My, what a lively crowd we have today! And such happy faces!" he exclaimed. "New ones as well! Hello Hasita!" Zenyatta waved to the giggling child sitting in Genji's lap. "Where is Rita?"

The mother of the child raised her hand, standing a few rows back. Genji turned to look at her. She didn't look too happy her child was in his lap. Zenyatta continued. "Your child is beautiful, sister. How old is she?"

"She just turned two, brother. Yesterday was her birthday."

The people gushed, as a round of "awws" sounded from the crowd.

Zenyatta face shone even brighter. "Is that true? Happy birthday Hasita! You have to come to every single lesson from now on!" he joked. The crowd laughed once more.

"I see she is not the only new face here today," Zenyatta continued. "Genji. I am glad you are here. Welcome brother."

Genji did not receive the same response Hasita did. He nodded, silently. He felt the eyes of every villager burrow into the back of his head. Zenyatta continued his sermon.

"Brothers, sisters…" he began "As we begin a new day, let us reflect on our actions. I want you all to think of how you got to where you are today. Was your journey not filled with suffering? Did you not experience feelings of doubt?" he asked the crowd, who murmured in agreement.

"Yet the strongest flower only grows taller as it drinks in the pouring rain. And when the sun comes up, the flower provides for the insects that rely on it. Tell me, brothers and sisters, on your path, did you work for the good of others? Or did you only work for yourself?"

As Zenyatta droned on, Genji found himself being slowly pulled into his lecture. He didn't entirely understand everything the monk said, and yet he was drawn in by Zenyatta's voice. As he watched the orbs slowly orbit the villagers, he was overcome by a powerful sense of serenity. He began to comprehend the reason why more people were in attendance than usual. Zenyatta was absolutely hypnotising. His voice was a soothing, gentle stream, cleansing the crowd with it's taintless waters. Harmony. Tranquility. There was suddenly meaning to these words. Genji felt as if the universe itself spoke to him at this very moment. He felt a strange feeling, something powerful, drawing. Was it…

…Belonging?

For the first time, Genji felt at home with these people. He felt as if he had known them his whole lives. He looked around. There was Angyo, his hand wrapped around his wife, smiling back at him. There, was Gaurav. He made a mental note to apologise to him. To his left, the men and omnics he had worked alongside. He promised himself he would learn their names. Finally, he looked down. A bubbly, cheerful little toddler. Hasita. Genji held her a little closer. A little tighter.

Doubt and anxiety was thrust out of Genji's mind, and was replaced with love and peace. He felt his broken soul slowly try to mend itself back together.

"…question that is left. Will you, brothers and sisters, pass into the Iris, and experience tranquility with me?"

Suddenly, Zenyatta became the sun, the villagers, the grass. A radiant light of brilliance surrounded the monk, illuminating the hearts and minds of his people. Zenyatta seemed to shift in and out of reality, harmonising with the universe. Genji was overcome, as the whole crowd entered a higher state of existence. It was bliss. There were no smoke and mirrors involved in this act. No cloud of gas sprayed onto them, manipulating their thoughts. This was pure happiness. He felt silly, as a wide smile appeared on his face. He didn't remember smiling this much. Zenyatta was bringing Genji to parts of his mind he never knew existed. A flood of joyful memories entered Genji's thoughts, vividly enlightening his soul.

Blurred images of forgotten reminiscences were suddenly being relived vicariously through Zenyatta's shining gaze. Genji blinked.

Suddenly, he was back in somehow back in Hanamura. He looked down. He was not covered in steel. He touched his face. His fingers did not meet with a cold, unforgiving visor. Suddenly, Genji was human again. He looked around. He was in Shimada castle, in his playroom. Half-remembered toys littered the plush, foam padded floor. Genji turned, to look out the window. It was a warm day. The birds sang. Color was returning to the cherry blossom trees, filling the blue sky with specks of pink. In the distance, the commanding silhouette of Mt. Fuji stood proudly. _The first day of spring_. He remembered. His mother had taken the boys swimming. He looked at his hands. Small. Delicate.

He was a child again.

Suddenly, a young, cheery faced boy burst into the room.

 _Hanzo._

"Genji! Genji! Mama bought ice cream! Come down!" called the boy.

Genji could not stop himself from replying. "I bet I can beat you down the stairs!" he hollered.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Hanzo replied, as he took off, disappearing from view.

Genji chased after him into the next room. The scene changed.

He was standing outside his favorite haunt. Genji looked up, spotting the familiar alien mascot affixed just above him. The Rikimaru Ramen shop. Genji salivated, as he peered into the restaurant's window, seeing his reflection. The face of a young, teenage Genji, dressed in a dapper school uniform, stared straight back at him. He remembered coming here everyday for an after school snack. He pressed his face against the window, desperately trying to read the menu once more, just for old times sake. The words were blurred, but the pictures were clearer than ever. _Spicy Miso Ramen_. That's what he usually got. A bit of drool ran down his chin.

"Genji? Are you okay?

He turned. Looking back at him, was a cute young girl, also dressed in uniform.

 _Kimiko._

This was his first date.

Kimiko giggled. "You dozed off silly. What were you thinking about?"

Genji sighed. "Just…remembering…some stuff. Don't worry about it."

The girl offered him a coin. "Penny for your thoughts? You can use it to buy me ramen!"

Genji laughed. "You know, it costs a lot more than this. You don't have any more money?"

"No!" she giggled. "But you do, don't you Genji?"

"Ha! I can't waste the Shimada fortune on bowls of ramen that I won't eat!" he joked.

Kimiko blushed, smiling. "Then let me repay you in advance." She leaned in, and kissed Genji on the lips. He closed his eyes.

 _His first kiss_.

When he reopened his eyes, a different scene had manifested before him. He looked down at himself. He was older. Taller too. He wore a long, black gown. He looked up. A throng of cheering parents raved back at him. Camera flashes blinding him. This was his graduation day. He was on stage, in line to receive his diploma. Up ahead of him was Kimiko. She had dyed her hair with highlights, now sporting an exciting blonde streak. She looked back at him, and teasingly stuck her tongue out at him. Genji returned the gesture.

In the crowd, he spotted Hanzo, his father, and his mother. Hanzo was older as well. He had grown a razor thin moustache, and his chin was covered in stubble. His older brother excitedly gave him a thumbs up. He looked to his father. Weary, grey-haired, yet the old lion stood proudly, arms crossed, with a pleased look on his face. His father gave him a solemn nod of approval.

Genji then spotted his mother. She waved frantically, her eyes red from crying, a large smile plastered on her face. Genji choked up once he remembered that this was the last time he saw his mother. In two days time, she would meet her end at the hands of a drunk driver. A pang of guilt penetrated Genji's heart like an arrow. Why hadn't he called her more often? Why hadn't he hugged her more? Tears ran down his face as his mother smiled beamingly at him. He would never have another chance to see her again.

He stepped off the stage. This one was too painful.

The scene changed as a final memory entered Genji's mind. He looked around. He was now covered entirely in steel. He touched his face. There was his helmet. He recognised the familiar orange walls.

Watchpoint Gibraltar.

"Genji? Can I help you?"

A familiar, angelic voice beckoned him. He already knew who it was.

As he turned to face her and relive another painful memory, he found himself whisked right back to the town square. Zenyatta was finishing his lesson.

"…and just a reminder, the merchants come in this Sunday, so write down everything you need. Let's not waste the poor men's time like the last time they came here." A few members of the mass snickered.

"And so concludes today's lesson. I hope each and every one of you learned something new today. Have a blessed day, my children. Walk in harmony." As the villagers got up to leave, the orbs that had surrounded them zipped back into place, forming a perfect ring around Zenyatta's neck. Hasita jumped out of Genji's lap and raced back to her mother.

As Genji watched villagers take turns bowing to and shaking the hand of Zenyatta, his mind raced. He wanted to see more. He _needed_ to see more. Genji had to recover what he had left behind all those years ago.

He waited until the last man had finished shaking Zenyatta's hand, and then confronted the omnic.

"Ah, Genji." Zenyatta turned to him. "So, did you enjoy the lesson?" the monk asked.

He said nothing. Instead, he dropped to his knees and prostrated himself before the omnic, his body trembling. His voice wavered, but Zenyatta heard him clearly.

"Please accept me as your disciple. I wish to join the Shambali."

" _Master._ "

—

 _I promised I didn't cry writing Genji's flashbacks._

 _If you're interested in seeing Genji's room, go here - r/Overwatch/comments/484i5q/genjis_room_in_nepal/_

 _This chapter's a little longer than the first two, but I really have to squeeze in everything before we get to the whole Zenyatta-teaching-Genji stuff. More Zenyatta-teaching-Genji in the next chapter._


End file.
